Phalanx Warder
Phalanx Warder]] The Phalanx Warders were a specialised unit utilised by the Imperial Fists Legion during the Great Crusade and Horus Heresy eras of the 30th and 31st Millennia. These warriors were selected from amongst the ranks of the VII Legion's Legion Breacher Siege Squads, and were a reinforced company that was assigned to the defence of the Imperial Fists' flagship, the Phalanx, and other ships in the Imperial Fists crusade fleet. Armed with a variety of deadly close range weaponry and guarded by a formidable, slab-like Legiones Astartes Boarding Shield, the Phalanx Warders presented a wall of Ceramite to any aggressor that defied any assault, and counterattacked with grim determination once the attack was blunted. Phalanx Warders were trained to fight from behind their shield wall to deadly effect; its armoured protection and the immense firepower at their command provided a deadly match for any foes who dared to assail them. Role , during the Battle of Phall]] Even among the ranks of the Imperial Fists, the Warders were renowned for the stark regime under which they trained and served, eschewing any duty save their training, the protection of the Phalanx or the prosecution of war on the foes of Mankind. The Warders displayed few battle honours and practised no vainglorious rituals to mark achievement, holding the honour of continuing their service as the only mark of distinction they required. Staunch and immovable, they are the last line of defence when attack threatens and the first into the fray when the Legion boards enemy vessels. Warder detachments were often seconded to other companies of the Imperial Fists, honing their skills and lending their might to that of their brothers on battlefields across the galaxy. Most often they served aboard one of the VII Legion's warships, both as an unbreakable last line of defence against enemy boarders and as the hammer blow of any Imperial boarding assault. Anecdotal evidence suggests that the Primarch Horus often adopted new squad formations having seen their effectiveness in other Legions. Early on, during the early years of the Great Crusade, it is said that the then-Luna Wolves Legion had a low number of shield-equipped Breacher Squads within the XVI Legion. The contribution and success of such units amongst the Imperial Fists' forces did not escape Horus' notice. After the annihilation of the xenos Latrical during the Imperial campaign known as the Latrical Onslaught, the number of such squads in the ranks of the Luna Wolves rose noticeably. Unit Composition *'9-19 Phalanx Warders' *'1 Veteran Sergeant' Wargear *'Power Armour' *'Bolter' *'Bolt Pistol' *'Boarding Shield' *'Frag & Krak Grenades' Optional Wargear *'Power Axe' *'Combi-Weapon' *'Flamer' *'1 Breaching Charge' *'Melta Gun' *'Plasma Gun' *'Thunder Hammer' *'Nuncio-Vox' *'Legion Vexilla' Optional Wargear (Veteran Sergeant Only) *'Artificer Armour' *'Power Weapon (Any Type)' *'Power Fist' *'Plasma Pistol' *'Thunder Hammer' *'Melta Bombs' Sources *''The Horus Heresy - Book One: Betrayal'' by Alan Bligh, pg. 70 *''The Horus Heresy - Book Three: Extermination'' by Alan Bligh, pg. 269 *[https://www.forgeworld.co.uk/en-GB/Imperial-Fists-Legion-Phalanx-Warder-Squad-Upgrade-Set Forge World - Imperial Fists Legion Phalanx Warder Squad Upgrade Set] es:Guardianes de la Falange Category:P Category:History Category:Imperial Fists Category:Imperial History Category:Imperium Category:Space Marines